youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EeOneGuy
|username = UC8bJCiwUN_CZrei9M4rmGqg |image = Feedoneguy.jpg |style = Vlogs, Music |join date = July 25, 2013 |vids = 3 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UCYhGNo8jD0iZ-Ne4372CVUw |image = Awen.jpg |style = Music |join date = December 22, 2019 |other media = Official Site SoundCloud |vids = 3+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Ivan Romanovych Rudskyi (born ), better known online as EeOneGuy or Awen, was a Ukrainian YouTuber. For a long time he had the most popular Russian-speaking channel before being surpassed in 2017. During his time on YouTube, he has been commonly blamed for plagiarizing PewDiePie and elrubiusOMG, although the latter thought it was funny people thought that as he didn't, and he actually was happy with him and his content. EeOneGuy himself finally responsed to the criticism in 2016, saying he was not copying them and was just being himself, but many fans of both continue to bash and or make fun of him for the claim. Career Ivan joined YouTube in March 2013. He was making songs and gaming videos, most of them are currently unavailable. As EeOneGuy said, at first he did the videos in English, but in the video's comments, fellow Russians started to criticise him for it and he turned to Russian language. Rudskyi got his populararity due to his animation series, 'Adventures of Minecrafters', which was based on videos of famous Russian-speaking Minecrafters. Ivan said, that at that time, he had no Internet for 3 days, so he decided to make a cartoon and when the Internet returned, he texted the famous Russian Minecrafter MrLololoshka, that he's making a cartoon about him and Lololoshka promoted the channel, by adding it to his 'Featured Channels' tab. In 2014 Ivan was making gaming videos and vlogs, that was criticized to being 'too childish'. He was gaining more and more popularity and next he became most popular on YouTube Russia. In 2015 he started to do challenges, that became popular that year. Also he participated in Lenovo #Goodweird campaign, by making a music video. During these years he was frequently moving to different countries, he was living in Ukraine, Russia, Japan and USA. He was also seen in YouTube Rewind 2015 and 2016. YouTube Inactivity Due to dramas of 2016 Ivan started getting tired of YouTube, so in December he left YouTube for some time. Later, in 2017 he appeared at Druzhko Show and after some videos he disappeared again, there were almost no videos in 2017. Some fans saw him in Poland and said that he's studying there in institute and making the new music video. In 2018 Ivan posted a photo from frozen river in St. Petersburg, as it came out, he did a new music video with Ilya Exile. Later he came back to social sites and in April 2018 informed, that he doing montage and that date of new video launch is unknown. Later, he was nearly departed from Russia because of the transition of the street to a red traffic signal. He also appeared at some music festivals and started learning in Deluxe Music academy, as he told in his Instagram. After a long time he appeared in Instagram again with a long message for the fans. He told, that he is studying sound design, motion design, CGI, etc and completely turned to music, revealed, that he abandoned social networks, because they were too disturbing, he was looking for myself, had some YouTube projects, but he didn't liked it. Sometime later he informed his Twitter followers about that he blocked the stream from his fake account and blamed the ones, who paid channel for "shout-outs". Some fan contacted his friend, that said, that Ivan is currently busy and planning to make music, not to release the videos. In the end of 2018 he raised his activity in Instagram, where it was revealed, that he moved in USA and making a new track, as a result he returned to YouTube with his first track after a long hiatus, called "My Heart". As Ivan said in Instagram, he's going to move again, and when he will, he gonna return to vlogs. Trivia *Ivan is scared of spiders. *Ivan has been rumored to speak Spanish. ru:Ивангай 'This page was created by Michail2003 on March 2, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views